


Sub Rosa Amare

by nukarachacha



Series: Sub Rosa Amare [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Butch is oblivious, Butch is still a wannabee gangster tho, Butch thinks girls look like completely different people without makeup on, Detailed Sex Scenes, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Gentlemans Club setting, Lex is frustrated and pissed off and horny, Modern AU, Romance, Show girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukarachacha/pseuds/nukarachacha
Summary: Highschool is almost over and Lex has a plan to get her highschool crush, Butch DeLoria, on a date and maybe more. She wants to remember him until the last possible moment she has left of her youth.Butch, however, does not know who the mystery babe is who talked to him and whom he went on a date with. All he really remembers is the curve of her body years later when he sees her dancing on stage half naked for a bunch of older men in suits.As if her curves weren't enough of a sign to jog his memory, the snake tattoo on her index finger was enough to remind him of the dream girl who got away.





	1. The Red Room [Intro]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure R18 fic and will contain any warnings beforehand of anything that may be triggering. This chapter has nothing too graphic, other than descriptions of erotic dancers.

The speakeasy was new and had an air of secrecy to it, the only reason any of them had found out was solely through chance while bumming around in a back alley bar. The group of older men, in their high-end classy suits, were discussing it between cigarettes when the conversation was overheard.

To get in, three questions were needed, either by three different individuals from a group or one sole attendee. Luckily for the Tunnel Snakes, their headcount was one of the desired numbers.

“Is there anywhere in here where I can get a tall glass of water?” Wally asked the man reading a newspaper behind a security desk. A door was opened to them that led them down a flight of stairs.

“You got change for a Benjamin?” Paul asked the attendant behind a large hotel desk, in an equally large, carpeted room. The woman smiled, handing all three a paper with numbers. The twin doors on each side of the desk opened.

Stepping through into the empty room with pillars that seemed to hold the walls, Butch stepped close to the obvious bouncer, both sizing the other up.

“Got a light?”

The doors opened and the three were entranced instantaneously once they set foot inside.

Under dressed to completely topless women danced on stage and amongst the well-dressed patrons. The red light colored room sucked them in deeper, almost intimidatingly before they split up, bodacious girls pulling them off to a side. Paul had two girls running their hands over his chest as a third danced on her seat on his lap.

Wally was dragged off to the bar, taking shots out of a girl’s pierced belly button while another felt her way into his top, her perky breasts pressing against the stitching of the snake on the back of the leather jacket.

The leader of the gang, however, sat down at the front of the stage, entranced with a girl’s swaying hips. Before she could dance any closer, the lights dimmed and the music stopped, the girl hidden behind shadow sauntering off stage.

A man’s voice spoke to the clientele, drawing all eyes to the stage like magnets. Music that began to trickle in was bass heavy accentuating the feel of sex through sound.

_Your man on the road, he doing promo.._

She stepped out from behind the curtains, whistles growing louder as the men welcomed her arrival. She was their favorite and it showed in the way she carried herself on stage.

Arrogance, power, and eroticism emanated from her as she seduced the men closest to her with a look or touch. Any of the other girls were ignored by the men with the best seats.

_Cause you look even better than the photos.._

Butch’s heart began to beat in time with the song playing, already bewitched by the stocking clad long legs stepping closer and closer in his direction. The black high heels looked dangerously sharp, the sound each step made drowned out by the music.

Golden eyes froze him in place, like a predator does its prey, feeling a body slide into his lap but not being able to see it. He was drowning in gold.

It was only when the grinding began did he notice the too familiar feel of hips writhing on him, allowing him to tear his eyes away from hers.

_I only call you when it’s half past five.._

Her small hands tangling themselves in his hair tickled at his memory, a sharp tug causing him to look at her face again. And notice familiar lips.

“I know you..” he gasped, almost falling back when she pushed away with a grin. Before he could say more, she put a finger to her lips, an inked drawing of a snake on the side of her finger quieting him down.

A commotion grew behind him from where he sat, a large hand ripping him out from his seat as the mysterious girl stepped back on stage and teased the rest of the audience with her half naked body. As he was dragged away with both of his companions, she turned back again to face him, blowing him a kiss and a wink.

_The only time I’d ever call you mine.._

The giant of a bodyguard cleaned his hands of the penniless gang after tossing them out, before closing the door behind him. Multiple sets of locks clanged shut almost comically before the sound of footsteps faded away.

Wally was the first to pick himself out from the trash they were tossed in, hurling the bag of garbage that landed on him at his leader in pure anger.

“What the hell man?! Didn’t you hear us say we had to split?!” He yelled, kicking at Butch’s foot when he didn’t respond.

The image of the girl from his past was still fresh in his mind, shifting like smoke from a cigarette to accommodate the new image he had of her.

“I didn’t get her name..” He mumbled. Again..

Paul dusted himself off this time, giving his leader a strange look. “The girl who was just on stage?” Butch nodded. “The announcer called her Viper, didn’t you hear?”

The snake tattoo flashed behind his eyelids. It had to be her. There was no doubt about it.

She was the girl that slipped from his fingers on the last day of high school before disappearing completely out of his life.

He never thought he would ever find her again.

This time, he wasn’t about to  let her vanish out of his life like before.

**The Serpent King needed his Viper Queen after all..**


	2. Seductress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter that will continue into the next chapter. Completely NSFW/R18 around the middle. Warnings of use of slurs for a little bit and very descriptive words for lady parts and sexual acts, but other than that, there’s nothing triggering.

It wasn’t like they were friends before she left. He never payed attention to who she was before. Until she lured him in and made with a special goodbye for herself.

It was the week before she would leave and she wore the outfit she saved up all of her allowance and part time job money just to buy. It was one of the few most expensive outfits she had in her possession.

The skin tight black, long sleeved crop top was comfortable despite how it hugged her curves. Her midriff was fully exposed, her tan skin glowing like a bronze statue that day. No way would he be able to resist her when she looked so good. For the final touch, a leather jacket draped over her shoulders and lunar shaped shades hanging from the bridge of her nose just below her newly clipped bangs.

The moment Lex walked in through the school doors, all eyes were on her. She felt the boys jaws drop, their countless eyes traveling up her skin tight, jean clad legs and resting on her plump behind as she walked past. They weren’t who she was trying to impress.

The girls began to whisper as she walked on by, some of the nastier girls hissing insults and jealous comments her way. All it did was add fuel to her flame.

She scanned the end of the hallway, ignoring some of the braver fool’s idea of flirtatious advances.If he wasn’t at his usual spot, then he was planning on ditching classes that day. She could work with either. Planning ahead was one of her fortes.

Just as the bell began to ring and a few of the gathered drooling boys went to class, crestfallen that Lex didn’t deem them worthy, she quickly exited the building from a hidden exit. She was lucky to have squeezed out before a patrolling hall monitor caught her entourage.  

Now that she was alone, Lex strode toward her destination a block away.

Similar to the reaction she caused at school, the few men walking and driving down the street seemed awestruck. One confident chap whistled from his car when Lex turned the corner, glancing back and giving him a wink. Usually if she were to get cat called she would have felt disgusted and angry. But now? Now she had a goal to reach and didn’t care to care.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that familiar voice the closer she got. Just as suspected, he was hiding out behind the liquor store with his gang of misfits.

The moment she appeared in front of one of the goon’s line of sight, the boy almost swallowed his cigarette, grabbing the closest other near him. A warm feeling so close to adrenaline rushed through Lex’s veins the closer she got to the group when finally..

He turned to look at her.

And did he take a look.

Those icy blue eyes of his raked her body up and down, drinking her in like a bottle of Jack. When his eyes reached back to her face, she began to strut her way toward the gang leader, watching as he visibly swallowed.

“You sure do make a girl work to find you, Butchie..” Her voice whispered, caressing the air around the Tunnel Snake. Butch’s face reddened when her hand peaked out from the leather jacket around her shoulders, only to rest against her voluptuous, bare hip.

“What can I do you– W-what can I do for you?” Butch croaked, flushing in embarrassment at his mistake. Lex giggled, practically making Butch swoon at the sound.

Lex glanced at the other members, seeing them flinch under her gaze. A final rush of pride pushed her to do what she came here for. “You can meet me at the diner downtown at 10 for a shake.” She hummed, stepping a foot closer. Her finger traced along Butch’s jaw, dropping down his neck and circling around the center of his chest. “Then maybe after you can have me for dessert.”

Butch looked like he exploded in a burst of flames, watching that full ass in tight jeans walk away. Her pretty little hand waved them goodbye without her turning back to look.

“Man who was that total babe?” Wally asked, wrapping an arm around the gang leader. Butch sighed.

“I don’t know man, but I think I’m in love..”

–

Lex launched herself at her bed, bouncing happily at her accomplishment. The empty house creaked with the sound of her mattress, letting the contrasting quiet calm her down and allowing the moment to settle in.

Skipping class wouldn’t hurt her grades, considering she would have the day off to pack the rest of her things anyway. Technically she was no longer considered the school’s student.

The events of the morning resonated again in Lex’s thoughts. She couldn’t believe she was actually setting in motion a plan she never thought she would ever have the guts to do.

The thought alone of when she first thought up the plan of seduction made her blush in embarrassment. It was such a childish fantasy.

They had just entered junior high when they first met. Lex was someone who could blend into the background, not standing out much with her usual hoodies and messy bun. Butch on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb. He was loud and obnoxious, always surrounded by laughter from his fellow gang.

The attention wasn’t something Lex wanted, she actually thought the whole idea of Butch was annoying. Her only best friend went to a private school and hardly kept in contact so Lex was alone. It was too much of a bother to socialize with the people in her school as well, many of the people there were annoying.

Months passed before Lex was actually noticed by Butch. He teased her, calling her names like Loner, Nerd and then came the famous Nosebleed, after a baseball he had thrown hit her right on the nose during phys ed.

At first Lex began to grow hatred towards the greaser, glaring angrily at him the whole way to the nurse’s office. Until after she was treated to make sure her nose wasn’t broken, she was met with Butch who was waiting for her right outside the door.

“Wanted to make sure I didn’t mess up your face.” He stated, sounding a bit embarrassed. He pulled one of the hands he had in his phys ed sweatpants to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. He looked guilty enough.

Her heart stopped when he approached her, his hand touching her face gently, carefully examining her features.

It was in that moment, Lex began to show signs of the illness called having a crush.

Since then, despite how much she tried to deny it herself, she was always noticing Butch. He didn’t show the kind side he showed her that day to anybody else. It made her feel special until she realized how stupid it sounded. Despite thinking she meant nothing to him, her affection for the little things he did soon began to grow.

Thinking back on it now, it really did seem so childish. But this was what girls did, right? Popular girls were always gossipping of the flings they had with the popular boys on sports teams before tossing them to the side for another.

She even read up on these so called flings from blogs and social magazines high schoolers would read. It was something dirty and something she never would consider doing at such a young age but there wasn’t much time left.

It was the last bit of high school she would experience and she was going out with a bang.

—

The diner was littered with activity inside and out when Lex finally rode up and parked her motorcycle on the side of the diner, shaking her long curls out from helmet hair. The clock on the side of the building read half past nine. She was early.

It gave her enough time to touch up on her makeup and fix her tousled hair back into the high pony she wanted. A few jocks from the neighboring high school began to approach her as she fixed the highlight on her cheek, spotting their approaching forms through the compact mirror in her hand.  Before they could talk, she whipped her ponytail while adjusting her stockings to the garter belt she wore underneath her short leather skirt, effectively slapping him across the face.

The jock spluttered at the hair slap, anger getting the best of him before his large hand clasped at her small shoulder.

“That’s not a proper way to treat a lady waiting for her date.” Lex hissed, glaring at the taller male. He retreated his hand when a stinging pain traveled up his finger, pulling back to notice the gleam of a pocket knife in her hand. He shook his head in anger, walking off and calling her slurs.

Whore. Tramp. Greaser slut.

Lex snorted, draping her ponytail over her shoulder. Those words meant nothing coming from a group of people she would never see again.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused her to look up, hand ready with her pocket knife for a group attack. Instead, what she saw eased her nerves, the hand wrapped around the weapon slowly releasing and tucking it back into her pocket. “You handled those meat heads pretty well.” Butch whistled, watching as the aggravated jocks kept looking back in their direction. The cheeky sneer he sent their way made Lex giggle, tugging her leather jacket tighter over her shoulders as she stood from her ride.

“C’mon.” She winked, pulling Butch by the arm inside the eatery.

A waitress dropped their food and drinks off before skating off to another customer after minutes of idle chatter between the two on a date. The topic of choice was Lex’s two wheeler outside.

“My ride of choice. For now.” She winked, dipping a salted fry into her shake. Butch nodded along as she talked about how she fixed it up, leaning casually with his hands behind the booth seat. When all fries were done, Lex pulled a metal flask out from her jacket pocket, quickly pouring some of the amber liquid into the remaining slurry of cream, filling it up half way. The cherry that was once on the tip of the whipped cream now bobbed higher and higher before Lex fished it out, the red fruit matching the lipstick she wore.

Butch practically swooned, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, staring at his date dreamily. “You’re really something, you know that?”

Lex giggled, covering the blush on her cheeks with her hand. The cherry twirled on its stem in her other hand before disappearing into Lex’s mouth. Butch practically jumped in his seat, surprised at the feel of a boot clad foot rubbing up his inner calf.

Butch watched in awe as his date twirled the now tied cherry stem with her tongue. Her face was sultry as hell, the greaser already beginning to sweat in his jacket. The caresses from under the table suddenly stopped when the waitress came over to hand Lex the bill which Butch quickly payed for right then and there. Lex fell into another fit of giggles spitting out the now tied cherry stem onto the table, the waitress giving them both an odd look before walking away.

“So.. my place or yours?” Lex winked, licking the last bit of whip cream from the straw. She hummed, licking a small dollop of the white stuff from her lips, thinking it over. The last of the alcohol slurry mix was chugged, Lex hardly grimacing at the odd burning feel.

Butch flinched once his date stood up, a wave of nervousness rushing through him. She placed her arms around his shoulders, one of her hands gripping tightly to his jacket. “Take me to your place, Butch.” Her voice appealed to his manhood rather than his brain at that moment, the sweet and spicy scent of her breath practically intoxicating him then and there.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He chuckled, his arm wrapping around her slim waist as he practically carried her out of the diner and onto her bike. Surprisingly enough, he knew how to work the motorcycle and they sped off into the night towards their destination.

Lex’s heart hammered in her chest, her long ponytail blowing in the night wind. One of her hands was tightly wrapped around Butch’s middle, secure enough to keep her grounded to the bike while the other traced along the snake stitching on his leather jacket. The feel of the thread was keeping her mind grounded and stopping her from over thinking what was about to transpire once they reached his house.

She would be lying if she didn’t admit she was nervous. The closer and closer they got to the area where Butch lived, caused Lex’s heart to beat harder. She was so focused on not thinking, she almost didn’t hear what Butch asked her.

“How bout we head to your place instead?” He asked her, hair ruffled out of its usual signature hold. The bike was parked on the corner of an intersection near the entrance of a mobile home park. One of the houses in the middle had a dirt bike thrown just outside the entrance of the house, the houses lights being the only one turned on at this late hour. Lex guessed that was his home, considering his reluctance to get closer.

“Even better.” Lex breathed, fishing for her cell phone from her pocket. She set the gps coordinates to her home and secured the device to a latch on the front of the bike. The purr of the motorcycle as it carried them both to the heart of the city eased Lex’s nerves.

Once they arrived at their destination about ten minutes later, they quickly and giddily flew up the short set of stairs before slamming closed the apartment door. Lex walked backwards deeper into her white walled home, beckoning Butch to follow. As he followed, Butch took a look around, noticing the place was empty save for a few potted plants in each room and books that lined the walls’ shelves. There were no family photos nor anything that made the home feel like the place was lived in.

Just who was he about to bed tonight?

“You have a name, doll?” He finally asked, a bit embarrassed it took him so long to do so. Lex hummed a laugh, pulling off her jacket to reveal the harnessed bralette she was wearing underneath the leather. He swallowed down his approval while shucking off his own signature jacket and placing it on the chair of her vanity table.

Her petite hands ran underneath his white shirt, pushing it up until he eventually ripped it off over his head, his hands latching on to the curve of her waist. His fingers toyed at the belt of her skirt waiting as patiently as he could for her to answer and continue. “My name isn’t important right now..” She whispered, face inching closer to his, teasing him as their noses touched. “Tonight you may call me your Queen..”

They swallowed each other’s desire as their mouths clashed together, breathing in their arousal and passion. Butch could feel the stickiness of her lipstick smear onto his skin where she kissed him, his tongue begging her for entrance in her mouth. Teeth bit at his bottom lip before she allowed him entrance, her fingers scratching themselves a path down his sculpted abdomen, and beginning to undo the buttons of his jeans.

She moaned into his mouth and against his teasing tongue, one of his large hands brushing under her bralette and tweaking a nipple while the other grabbed at her full behind. When she took hold of his length in her hands, his fingers dipped up her skirt and began to search around for her honeypot, a teasing finger rubbing up and down on a wet patch it found. Her body shuddered at his ministration, earning a drawn out huff of breath from her.

Her hands pushed him back onto her duvet covered bed, hands pulling down at his pants and boxers, causing his rather endowed member to spring free. Her face turned to shock for a split second, admiring the tool in front of her very eyes before she took hold of it and began to stroke, teeth biting down on her bottom lip seductively. Golden hazel eyes stared at Butch’s face with such heat he felt his whole body light on fire.

“God..” Butch moaned, head falling back when she licked from the bottom of his length to the tip of the head. From his experience with the few girls he tangoed with, none were able to compare to the treatment she was giving him. It was like just her touching his skin could bring him over the edge, their bodies were that compatible.

He let out another groan as she began to bob her head up and down, simultaneously stroking what few inches she couldn’t swallow down. The golden hoops she had hanging from her ears jingled along with her pace, entrancing him even further at her skill. Those golden eyes of hers looked back up at him as she took him down to the hilt, smothering a gurgled cough against his skin before she pulled off of him. “Oh, fuck!” he basically yelled into the bedroom, member spit glazed and twitching in the cold night air.

The look of satisfaction on her face at just how disheveled she got her partner sent a warm pool of heat down her stomach and to her leaking slit. Her tan skin was flushed deep with arousal, Butch’s hands latching onto her like magnets as he kissed her belly button while she unbuttoned her small skirt agonizingly slow.

“You look like you want to eat me, Butch.” She moaned, small hand running through his dark curls, pulling his head back sharply and away from her abdomen.

“I want to devour you..” He growled, reacting quite nicely at the sharp sting of her tug. A playful smile tugged at her lips, a gleam of interest sparking in her eyes.

“Ask nicely Butchie..” The words entranced him, eyes never leaving the other, hearing the removed article of clothing falling somewhere in the room. “Ask your Queen if you can eat up her pussy.”

A shudder ran down Butch’s spine, adam’s apple bobbing with hungry desire. “My Queen..” He gasped, feeling sharp nails scratching gently at his scalp. “Please let me eat out your pussy. Your dripping chocha..”

At the approval of desired words, Butch’s face was soon smothered by warm, thick thighs, face to face with the leaking cunt he so desperately wanted to bury himself deep within. He would have to wait, as his mouth salivated at the sight of the neatly trimmed muff before engulfing his mouth over the aroused lips, tongue dipping inside slick walls to have a taste.

His Queen gasped above him, his hands holding her hips in place while he began to feverously eat her out, her dripping snatch oozing her juices down the side of her face and off his chin. The pussy juice he lapped at from within her tasted like sweet wine, feeling like he would become addicted to the taste if he didn’t stop. Instead, he turned his drooling mouth’s attention to the ignored button just above her leaking opening, carefully licking it to catch her reaction, looking up at her from between her legs.

She was looking down at him with a feverish gaze, mouth open in the perfect shape of an ‘o’ face, letting out sweet moans when he began to gently suck at her clit. He let go of one side of her hip, the hand tracing teasingly down her body and dipping inside her cunny, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as he began to thrust one finger in and out of her. One finger soon became two and then three before she could fit almost all of his fingers inside her.

As his fingers prepared her for the penetration both strongly wanted, the soft thighs to each side of Butch’s head began to shudder, his mouth still lapping and sucking away at her aroused clitty. She was so close to cumming, she regretfully began to pull at his hair, trying to pull him away before she was able to cum. Butch refused, giving harsher sucks at the button, fingers curving deep in her soaking hole, beginning to abuse her sweet spot.

He felt her body bend over as hypersensitivity began to rake through her body in sharp spasms, finally pulling away from the drooling snatch with a pop, earning a muffled yelp from his Queen. Butch’s ice blue eyes traveled up her quivering body along with his hands, gently easing her down to sit on his lap. Once the fog over her eyes dissipated with the particular high he gave her, her mouth was on his, thanking him feverously.

The warm, soaking blanket of her body over him caused him to twitch against her derriere, earning a small laugh to be swallowed by him. She lapped at his tongue with her own, tasting and swallowing down her taste. Her hips began grinding down with teasing movement, the tip of the shaft snagging on her entrance whenever she moved.

Butch could barely take it anymore, arousal throbbing into pain in his lower half. His arms wrapped around her body, gently lowering them onto the bed, Butch securing his place in between her legs. Their breaths mingled together, sharing a heated kiss as he slowly pushed inside her.

Still sensitive from her orgasm earlier, Lex hissed at the feeling of being filled completely.

“You ok?” Butch breathed, eyes closed shut with pleasure. He opened his eyes when he didn’t hear a response, instead gasping quietly to himself when what he saw lit the burning desire inside him into a full forest fire.

It looked as if his partner had orgasmed once again just by being penetrated, her silken walls beginning to flutter and squeeze him for all that he was worth inside of her. He could barely take it any more, beginning to quickly and roughly thrust deep inside her, being encouraged by her ragged gasps and moans of ecstasy.

Her golden gaze traveled from his face, down his abdomen and to where they were connected, watching entranced at the thick shaft pulling out before delving deep inside her again and again in rhythmic movement. “Oh god, yes..!” She moaned out loudly, sticking two of her fingers in her mouth, her teeth biting down gently in pleasure when the head of his cock grazed her g-spot each time he thrust before slamming against the opening of her cervix. She felt so pleasantly full and so lucky that the man of her desires was so well endowed and could please her so exquisitely. The feeling of the addictive pleasurable high she experience twice before was growing again inside her, the fingers she had in her mouth darting out and down to her soaking lips where she began to feverously rub circles around her clitoris. Butch’s hand swatted her hand away, replacing the slick fingers with his own rough thumb, pressing down and rubbing circles while simultaneously quickening his pace.

They were both so close to orgasm, they could feel each other swell and throb deep within their bodies, long sinewy legs wrapping tightly around a muscular back, pushing him deeper within her. At feeling the head of his cock brush against her cervix once again, her fluttering walls began to spasm, girl cum leaking out around the cock buried deep within her, her pouted mouth opening to let out her orgasmic cry of ecstasy, nails scratching up the others back when he soon followed close behind.

With a final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside her warm quivering hole, painting the silken walls in white, the long legs around him keeping him trapped inside her. He gasped out a curse, overcome with orgasmic pleasure, stinging pain and hypersensitivity he practically collapsed on top of her smaller form, catching himself with his arms to her sides.

Seconds after the blissful high began to even out, full lips began to kiss the side of his neck, small hands soothing still twitching back muscles. When she began to suck and nibble possessive marks against his skin, the long legs keeping him in place ended up pushing him over and onto his back, trapping him there instead.

He was at her mercy, realizing that the night between them had just begun.

She was his Queen and he would obey her every command and need happily.


	3. Mystery Girl

Morning came with a pleasant soreness. The skin around his wrists and chest were marked a slight throbbing red where his Queen had tied him up.

 

Despite last night being his first time ever experiencing that specific sort of kink, Butch found himself actually liking it. Even though it was a harsher treatment during intimacy, the aftercare left him feeling relieved and loved. The memory of falling asleep wrapped in his Queen’s loving embrace allowed him to have one of the best sleep he’s ever had.

 

Despite how loving she was after they had finished, Butch found himself waking up alone in her big bed. The soft blanket where she had slept was still warm, meaning she had woken up an hour, maybe minutes, before Butch did.

 

A note was left on the other side of the door, Butch noticing it when he got up to look for his lover, the paper held by a small tac.

 

_ Had to run an errand. Help yourself to a shower. Coffee’s in the kitchen. Xoxo  _

 

A kiss mark was placed on the bottom of the note, as if she wanted to give him a kiss goodbye before she left but couldn't.

 

The wafting scent of coffee coming from the kitchen woke up Butch just enough for him to put on some pants before making his way toward the smell. A carton cup holder with a single to go cup of coffee sat next to a small paper bag of what he could only assume was a breakfast sandwich from the diner down the road. She must have gotten them both breakfast before she had to leave in a rush. Inside the paper bag were two of the same egg and ham breakfast sandwiches, the most popular, and ultimately one of Butch’s favorites, from the diner.

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

 

Just before he could take the first bite from his breakfast, his phone began to ring, the tune set letting him know it was his alarm. He was about to miss his first class.

 

Begrudgingly, Butch took a bite and ran off to get fully dressed, shoving his feet in his shoes before grabbing his coffee and sandwich and making his way out the door. 

 

Despite how in a rush he was to get out the door, the shine from an object on the kitchen counter caught his eye. There was a key with another note on it in the same rushed writing as the other he found. 

 

_ This is for you _

 

Butch quickly pocketed the key before exiting the apartment with a smile on his face. He was so gone.

 

\----

 

“Valentino, you’re late.” The deep thunderous voice barked at the teenage girl sneaking into the building, eyes covered by the lunar shades from the night before and a cup of joe in her hand. 

 

Lex sheepishly apologized, taking off her shades to reveal the smudged makeup and bags under her eyes. “Sorry, sorry, disculpame.. got a bit carried away last night.”

 

The older adult shook her head, a pitiful look on her face. “This won’t end well, you know.” She said, placing a finger under the younger girl’s chin to take in the damage of her getting ‘carried away’. “You’re lucky I’m letting you do this, I can’t keep covering you.”

 

Lex nodded, looking away while taking a sip of her coffee. “I know..” she replied a bit sadly, following the woman to the other side of the empty building. “What are we learning today, ma’am?”

 

“The buddy system. Today you’ll be introduced to yours.” The older woman opened a set of double doors, leading to an abandoned parking lot. A tall figure stood a few feet away from the opening they came from, red hair striking compared to the loose knit, and a bit shabby looking, brown sweater he wore. “This is Charon. You’ll be working with him for the next few years.”

 

\----

 

Butch was greeted by his friends instantly badgering him with questions and wolf whistles, drawing the attention from the few people in the back lot of the school. It was gym class, the only class all four had together and one of the few they were barely passing. 

 

“Ya left her with a couple of bruises herself didn’t ya Butchie?” Paul teased, shoving his best friend on the side, causing him to bump into Freddie. 

 

Butch laughed. “‘Course!” 

 

Freddie made a noise, a mix between disgust and disbelief. “You guys are being too loud.” 

 

Paul then turned to the younger of the Tunnel Snakes with a shit eating grin. “Yer just jealous cuz Butch ain’t gonna dick you down anymore.” Freddie’s face burst a dark red, becoming flustered and angry. Butch just laughed, tousling his other friend’s hair. 

 

“If you ask nicely maybe I’ll consider it.” Butch joined in with the teasing, making kissing sounds in Freddie’s ear, earning himself a shove in the gut. 

 

Wally spit on the ground, face turning sour at what he was listening to. “You’re all a bunch of fucking queers.” 

 

Paul turned his attention to the brunette. “As if you haven’t sucked a dick before.”

 

The callout of their friend earned both Butch and Freddie to burst into laughter, Wally turning bright pink in embarrassment.

 

“We’re all bi!!” Paul laughed at Wally’s outburst.

 

“Hey!” Freddie gasped.

 

“Except for Freddie.” he corrected.

 

After a few minutes of idle conversation and arguments, Freddie pulled Butch to the side, face still a light pink. 

 

“Were you serious, when you said you still would?” he asked nervously, looking back to their other friends idly walking the track. 

 

The question made Butch think on it. He wasn’t one for a multi person relationship, knowing how jealous he got. Not only that but he didn’t feel the same way he did before when he first started messing around with Freddie. He also didn’t want to ruin the friendship the two had, it being so hard to find people who were so easy going with one time stands. He knew what he was getting into with the girl from last night might not be a booty call, or maybe it was and he didn’t realize it yet, relationship but he didn’t want to mess that up either by fooling around with Freddie. He really liked the girl, and really liked how compatible their bodies were. The sex was amazing, awakening a new side to kinks Butch didn’t know about. 

 

“Freddie, my man, look.” he began, scratching the back of his head as he thought over his words carefully. “I got something good going with the girl I met last night. But listen, ask Paulie when you need a little lovin’. He knows how to give it good.” The suggestion was accentuated with a wink and a playful shove. 

 

The boy looked disheartened but understood that his friend wanted the best for him by telling him straight up he wouldn’t want to harm him by leading him on. They were friends after all.

 

There was only one question bothering him. “You let Paulie fuck you in the ass?”

 

\---

 

The sun began to set when Lex returned to her barren apartment. After closing the door and making sure it was locked, she noticed a few more plants and pictures that once lined the shelves and walls of her small apartment were now gone. Time was running out for her, and after today’s class, she was beginning to regret ever going through with her selfish plan.

 

_ At least they left my bedroom alone for now.. _ She sighed inwardly to herself once she opened the door to her room. The duvet on her bed was left untouched from when Butch was last there, the notes she had left for him crumpled up and in her trash bin being proof of that.

 

She wondered if he would return like she thought, or if he figured it would just be a one night stand like the other people he partnered with. Was it too much to have given him a key?

 

Another sigh came from deep within her chest, regret tightening her chest. Giving him a key was a mistake.

 

She fell down into the cushioned chair of her vanity, hissing at her screaming muscles. The jacket she wore that day for training slipped down and off of her shoulders, dark purple bruises encircling still bleeding scrapes mirrored by the vanity’s glass.

 

Turning to look at her phone’s glowing screen, Lex sighed to herself once more. There was no time to cry over injury, she had little time left to get ready for her visitor, if he decided to show up again.

 

_ First thing first, gotta clean this. _

 

If Butch decided to show, she could cover the bruising and cuts up with bandaging and concealer, if the visit turned intimate. If not, a jacket would be enough cover. The sting from the alcohol barely wavered her planning, instead, causing her to grit her teeth and steel herself for any outcome. 

 

There was a part of her that wished Butch would keep their relationship sexual, feeling that it would be easier on her if he could leave her and move on, instead of wanting to get to know her more. 

 

“There.” Lex huffed, blowing out a small breath at the finished bandaging. The bruising was still visible, and blood from the scrapes was already soaking through the bandages, but it was a start. She could touch up on it later she figured, grabbing a clean sleeveless, button up blouse to replace the day old, tattered crop top she was still wearing. Now, she needed to work on her face. 

 

Part of her wondered if Butch could see through the mask she put on through her makeup. There was no way he couldn’t, with her sloppy work. Her contouring was so intense, she looked like a completely different person from the front. 

 

If only she wasn’t so scared and self conscious, she would have confronted him barefaced. That was the end plan she had originally set out, but seeing as her last day could be any day from now, it was highly unlikely. For now, all he would see and know of her was a smokey eyed, bondage goddess.

 

Lex flinched in the mirror when a body appeared next to her, the reflection only showing a set of legs. Before she could react, a hand touched the bruising on her shoulder, flinching at the pain.

 

“What happened?” Butch asked. The sound of his voice soothed her rattled nerves.

 

Reluctancy and memories of earlier that day prevented Lex from answering right away. She instead continued fixing the smeared mascara and eyeliner she messed up from her eyes tearing at the pain.

 

Through the mirror, and through stinging eyes, Lex watched as Butch wandered around her room, taking in the small decorations adorning her walls and dresser. Every now and then he would glance back at her, thinking she wouldn’t notice.

 

“I fell.” She said, sitting straighter in her chair. “Has to happen eventually to us bike riders.”

 

She felt her heart flutter at the sight of him sitting down on her bed, for some reason finding how he looked adorable. His hair was barely kept together by the gel she assumed he had on since their date yesterday. He was still wearing the clothes from then as well, small smudged marks of her dark lipstick marking his white shirt where she kissed his neck, having most likely come in contact with the cloth when he removed it.

 

“Do i got something on my face?” Butch asked at her staring, a teasing tone in his voice. His hands rubbed at his chin and jaw in question. Lex chuckled, looking down at what she was doing before answering.

 

“Just a bit of my lipstick.” She teased back, pursing her lips together while trying her hardest to stop smiling as she applied a gloss to her lips, watching through the mirror as Butch rubbed at his face. The dark pigment only smeared further along his jaw where the original mark was, causing Lex to laugh at his frustration. She grabbed a makeup wipe and walked over to her lover, cleaning off the smudge of lipstick. The feel of his stubble could be felt through the wipe, scratching the tips of her fingers. “There. Handsome once again.”

 

Butch let out a breath of laughter at her words, pulling her in closer before she got too far. He breathed in her scent, detecting a hint of his cologne still on her, as well as the many smells that come with the city they lived in. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked, the hand he had at her waist crawling up her back, soft touches letting her feel comfortable in his hold. Lex hummed, the hand she used to clean his face scratching at his scalp as she thread her fingers through his hair.

 

“Something tells me you have something else,” she gave a gentle tug to his hair, earning red dusting to bloom along his cheeks. “In mind?”

 

Butch groaned, the marks along his chest throbbing from remembering last nights activities. “Later.” he winked, feeling the grip on his hair loosen. “Let's go for a ride.”

 

Lex could only wonder what Butch had in mind. Maybe he had fallen more in love with her bike than he did with her. “Let me get dressed.” she smiled, picking his hands off from her waist, realizing that she was naked from the bottom down with only her shirt as a dress.

 

It being the beginning weeks of February, the night air was still cold, but not cold enough any more to require too many layers. Butch eyed his partner’s outfit once they were outside, resisting the urge to hand her his jacket.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked once the two were situated on the bike. Butch revved the engine to make sure it wasn’t frozen, noticing how cold the bike was when he sat on it. Had she not moved in two days?

 

“I’m tolerant to the cold, don’t worry.” She replied back, wrapping her arms around Butch’s midsection. “There is always something we can do to get me warmed up again.” 

 

Her black button down shirt fluttered with the February winds as if it were a dress rather than a shirt, flashing the grey, styled leggings she wore underneath. If she didn’t mind the cold then that was fine with him. He wouldn’t press her further.

 

The engine purred as they drove through the busy city, Butch making sure not to drive as fast as he wanted on the beast of a machine in order not to freeze his passenger. 

 

He really found the girl odd in an interesting, confusing but intriguing way. He couldn’t figure her out after spending the night with her, and even now, the second night they were together. She was reserved yet very open and intimate, it was as if she knew him from somewhere. He wanted to ask her her name but he felt too embarrassed to ask her now, again. It was as if she didn’t want him to know who she really was. In any other hook up scenarios he wouldn’t have mind. Maybe that was all she wanted, just a hook up. 

 

_ But then why did she give me a key? _

 

It didn’t make sense.

 

Which was why he was taking her to the prime date spot at this time of year. It was a test of sorts to figure out what exactly she truly wanted, and what kind of person she actually was. He wanted to know the real her.

 

He got the answer he was looking for later that night.

 

But at a cost.

  
One he would truly regret in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leather jackets are a secret sign to show others you're some type of gay ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry lol also sorry it took really long to release this chapter? I didn't know how to end it in order to transition into the next chapter. Thanks for the kudos! <3


End file.
